


Milk Moustache

by sparksfly013



Series: Marichat May 2017 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly013/pseuds/sparksfly013
Summary: Chat Noir visits his Princess on a rainy night.Day 1 of Marichat May.





	Milk Moustache

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluffy oneshot that happened when I finally got over my writer's block. It's been way too long. And writer's block is pretty bad when you're in a creative writing course. Haha.
> 
> I know it's kind of late to start Marichat May, but I've been really busy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette lay back against her headrest, scrolling through the Ladyblog. Just because she was the superheroine her best friend had dedicated the blog to didn't mean she avoided reading it. In fact, she found many of Alya's articles and theories rather interesting to read. 

Especially since she was the only one who knew just how far she really was from the truth. 

She had just finished one theory on Ladybug's civilian personality when she heard a tapping against glass. She looked up, and jumped when she found two bright green orbs staring back at her. 

Raindrops splashed onto the skylight, and Chat Noir knocked again. She reached up and unlocked the trapdoor, allowing him to ease himself into the room and shut the door again. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she beckoned him off her loft bed, hoping it hadn't gotten too wet. "It's late, it's a school night, and it's raining cats and dogs."

"First of all, I came here, with every intention of leaving you alone if you were asleep." He shook out his hair, showering Marinette with tiny, freezing droplets of water. She grabbed a spare towel and tossed it over him. "Second, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do a quick patrol to try and wear myself out. And it wasn't raining when I left my house."

Marinette counted in her head. It had begun raining hours ago. Just how long had Chat Noir been out and about? 

He grabbed the towel and began wringing his hair dry. It puffed up, the soft texture so very inviting, calling her to run her hands through it. She shook her head and averted her gaze, handing him a blanket, and pulled up her desk chair for him. 

"I'll go get some warm milk for you," she offered, opening her trapdoor. "Maybe it'll help."

"Thanks, Marinette." He shivered and pulled the blanket closer, hiding every part of himself but his head from view. 

She returned with two mugs. She set one on her desk and took a long swig from the other one. Chat stifled a laugh when she was done. 

"What?" She asked, licking her lips. 

"Nothing," he chuckled. He picked up his mug, relishing in the warmth spreading from his hands throughout the rest of his body, and brought it up to his lips. The warmth of the milk soothed the chills previously racking his entire body, and he relaxed into the chair, sinking further into the blanket. 

"Um, Chat?" Marinette said hesitantly. 

"What?" He straightened up again. 

Marinette pointed to her lips, and held up her phone with the front facing camera switched on. 

"Well. That's a good look for me," he laughed. "Don't you think so, Princess?"

"If that's a good look for you, I'd hate to find out what's not." She sipped from her mug again. 

"I'm afraid, I _moustache_ you a question, Princess," he smirked, quite pleased with the pun. 

Marinette threw her head back with a groan. "What is it?"

"Have you realized you've got a milk moustache yourself?"


End file.
